Not Bored Anymore
by GoneAbsolutelyMad
Summary: "No, Wally. We are not making out in a theatre." Jinx refuses to let Wally have any fun. But they're all alone... In a dark room... and she knows she can't resist him.


**Look! A new flinx story! Yay! Let me know what you think**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**TTTTTT**

"Jinxie…" Wally whined, lying facedown on the sofa.

"Yeah?" She responded, curled up with a book.

"I'm bored."

"So turn on the television or something. I'm not here to solve your boredom," she argued.

"But I'm so bored, Jinxie. I might die!"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "What do you expect me to do about it?"

He looked up, one eyebrow raised. "You know… we could always…"

"No."

"Aw, come on… you know you want to."

"Maybe later," she answered nonchalantly. And she was serious. If Wally played his cards right, he might get rewarded. But knowing him, it wasn't likely.

He sighed, and rolled over onto his back. "You want to see a movie or something?" he suggested.

She looked down at him from her book. "What movie?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Let's just show up and see what's playing."

"Dinner after?"

"If that's what makes you happy."

Jinx rolled her eyes again. "So are we going?"

He lept off the couch with newfound vigor, and stood in front of her, hand held out. "As you wish, my lady."

TTTTTT

"Running with Roses is the only movie playing right now," Wally said, staring up at the digital screen that displayed movie times. "We can go to dinner first, if you want."

Jinx shook her head. "This one's fine."

"But it's a romantic comedy," Wally responded, confused. Jinx hated anything romantic.

"I know."

He shrugged. "Roses it is then," he said, handing the woman behind the counter money for their tickets.

After spending nearly thirty dollars at the concession stand (Wally loved his sugary boxed snacks), they headed into theatre number one.

Wally was ahead of Jinx, and stopped instantly as he came through the doors.  
>"Wally!" Jinx shouted, nearly running into him and nearly spilling her popcorn. "What the hell?"<p>

He looked back at her and smiled. "It's totally empty!"

"Duh. It's six p.m. on a Wednesday night. Can we sit in the middle?"

He smiled. "Whatever you want."

So they sat right in the middle of the theatre, taking up as much space as they wanted, and putting their legs up on the backs of the chairs in front of them. The movie was everything they had expected: cheesy, full of terrible jokes, and completely groan-worthy.

Halfway through the movie, Wally was getting restless. He laid his head on Jinx's arm for a brief moment, before moving away, lifting up the armrest between then, and rested his head in her lap.

Jinx looked away from the movie and down at Wally. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm still bored," he said simply.

"I thought you wanted to see a movie."

"I did. But I've got other things on my mind." He looked up and smiled at her, inching closer.

"No, Wally. We are not making out in a theatre."

"But there's nobody around! And you don't seem interested in the movie anyway."

"It's… it's a matter of principle."

"Come on, Jinxie, you can't resist me," he argued, resting his forehead against hers.

She didn't respond, for fear of giving away anything with her voice. Their noses were touching, their lips nearly centimeters from meeting.

"You're breathing a little heavier, aren't you now?" he teased.

Jinx took a deep breath, feeling a shudder as she exhaled. Damn that Wally West.

He smiled even larger, if that was possible. Inching closer, he brushed his lips against hers, but didn't press hard enough for it to be a kiss.

Instinctively, Jinx leaned in for more, but Wally had other ideas, and pulled back a fraction of an inch. "I thought you didn't want to," he teased, running his fingers lightly up and down her arm.

"Damn you Wally," Jinx whispered, before grabbing the back of his head and pulling him to her. Their lips met, and he immediately kissed her harder, pulling her in closer to him as if she were the only thing he needed.

Screw breathing.

Within minutes they were laying down on the length of five theatre seats, Wally having pushed them down in passion.

Wally trailed kisses down Jinx's collarbone, gently biting here and there. She moaned, but pushed him off.

He looked up at her, his eyes full of questions. Things were just getting interesting.

She shook her head. "Not here, Wally."

He sighed. "Fine." He moved back up to kiss her, slowly and gently, teasing her with his tongue.

"Still bored?" she asked when they pulled away for breath.

He shook his head. "Not anymore," he said before kissing her again.

**TTTTTT**

**Did you like it? What did you think? **


End file.
